


if you like it

by words_unravel



Series: tumblr tropes [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this wasn't Louis's best idea. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Liam/Louis, pretending to be married, from the [tumblr tropes meme](http://temptmetobelieve.tumblr.com/post/36696399236/tropes). As always, any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

"Oh! This is too small, I think I've got yours, Lou." 

Before Louis can say anything, Liam is reaching over, one hand tugging on his wrist and the other slipping a thin, silver band down his ring finger. Louis's stomach doesn't flip over--at the casualness of it, at the way the pads of Liam's fingers brush against his skin--it _doesn't_.

When he looks up, it's to find Liam grinning wide, like this is the best prank they've ever pulled. It may well be, Louis supposes, and hands over the ring in his hand. He very carefully does not touch Liam. 

Instead he says, "We should go, yeah? Don't want to be late."

 

They'd been asked during the first round interview, where exactly their wedding rings were and Louis had made a story up on the spot about having them cleaned. Or sized. He's still a bit fuzzy, that whole day like some blurry half-remembered dream. That was probably his first clue that this was not going to end well. Still, Louis had sprung for some not-expensive-but-not-cheap-either silver rings. 

The interviewer beams at them the second they walk in; Liam just gives her a shy smile and slides his hand into Louis's, natural as anything. Like he's done it a million times before, and Louis can't help but wonder when Liam got so much better at this game than him. 

There's a tug on his hand, then fingers squeezing just enough to get Louis's attention. Liam smiles when Louis meets his eyes, not so broadly as before though. This one is soft, warm as it reaches Liam's eyes. 

He steps into Liam's side and tries not to think about how solid it feels. 

 

They get approved. Only, since the universe is hell-bent on torturing Louis, the two bedroom they originally applied for is unavailable. 

"I know you were looking to have the extra room, but well, it shouldn't be a problem, right? You _are_ married." 

They look over at each other, Liam gives a miniscule shrug - he's in if Louis is. It wouldn't be the first time they've shared a bed, not really. Waking up to Liam every morning might not be so easy though, when Louis isn't sporting a hangover the size of London. 

"Just, Liam's in music studies and has a bunch of stuff--" 

Liam interrupts, lies through his teeth, "I'll spring for a pair of nice headphones, Lou--" like Louis hadn't already bought him some for Christmas last year, "so it won't bother you." He smiles at the interviewer. Louis can see her melt even more. "Or the neighbors, of course."

They take the flat.

 

It's perfect, spacious despite the single bedroom issue, and close to both the uni and Louis's work. Louis's messy, and as much as Liam likes to claim so to all their friends, he's not the cleanest person either. It just means that once a month or so, they end up taking an entire Saturday to tidy up the place, to clear out the old takeaway-come-science-experiments in the fridge. Sometimes they even dust. 

It's no big deal, this, living together, sleeping in the same bed. 

Only. 

Only it turns out that Liam is a stealth sleep cuddler. Which, honestly, Louis can't complain about. He spent the better part of a two years getting Liam used to being touched. To being hugged and poked at and _comfortable_ around Louis. 

Sprawled against each other on the sofa, drinking beer, eating pizza, and watching football however, is a different story all together to that of waking up with Liam's arm arm thrown across his chest, his breath hot against Louis's throat. It's different when Liam's dick is pressed into his hip, hard and _right there_ within reach. 

Louis wants to touch Liam so badly it hurts. 

 

He meets their neighbors, Zayn and Perrie, for the first time after he and Liam have lived there for nearly three months. They're having a lovely chat when Perrie says, "Please let your husband know that we really, really appreciate him letting us request the two bedroom. The lighting's absolutely perfect for Zayn's studio."

He's not sure what Perrie says after that; it's hard to hear through the white noise in his head. Louis thinks he manages to nod, to make a few more minutes of polite conversation before he excuses himself. 

The door closes louder than he meant it to when he walks into the flat, and Liam walks out of the kitchen at the sound. He's got that ridiculous Tom Daley apron on and Louis doesn't think about how the body underneath it is a thousand times more attractive to him. 

"Louis?" Liam's frowning, moving towards him. "What it is, Lou? What's wrong?"

Liam reaches out a hand and the light glints off the ring there. It's silver, simple. It matches the one on Louis's hand. He looks up as Liam's hand curls around his shoulder. 

"I met Perrie and Zayn today," he says quietly. It takes a second; Liam's eyes widen. Louis catches his hand before it completely drops away. 

When Louis's stomach flips over this time--at the ease of it, at the way Liam shivers the tiniest bit when Louis's fingers slide through his--he doesn't ignore it.


End file.
